Year Apart, A Summer Together
by SeCrEtAdMiReR182
Summary: In the summer before Harry’s 6 th year, Harry is still suffering from the death of Sirius. He barely speaks to anyone. He barely sleeps without nightmares. He only eats enough to stay alive. He sits in his room alone every day, all day, staring out his


Year Apart, A Summer Together

By : SeCrEtAdMiReR182

Rating : PG - 13 with some slight R

Pairings : Harry Potter / Ginny WeasleyDraco Malfoy / Hermione Granger( Hopefully I will end with these )

Disclaimer :Unfortunately, no matter how hard I wish, Harry Potter™ and all things related belong to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot. I have no money. I am fighting with my mom to keep the internet. I have no money. _I need a job._ I have no money.

Summary :In the summer before Harry's 6 th year, Harry is still suffering from the death of Sirius. He barely speaks to anyone. He barely sleeps without nightmares. He only eats enough to stay alive. He sits in his room alone every day, all day, staring out his large window to watch the Muggles below who are oblivious to him and the house he's in. Can someone help him before it's too late?

Chapter One : Can He Be Saved?

Harry Potter sat alone in his bedroom in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. For the past two months, he had been alone. He saw no one. He spoke to no one. He received no letters. He hadn't even seen Hedwig, his snowy white owl.

He was seated on the large window seat in his room, gazing out of it into Muggle London. He was leaning back into a large pillow, a book at his feet. After a few minutes of light reading, Harry dozed off.

Around an hour later, Harry awoke to the sound of his door creaking open. Within a few seconds, Harry had the persons' hands grasped tightly behind their back and had his wand tip pressing against their Adam's Apple. The next sounds he heard were the terrified whimperings of a young girl. He spun the person around so he could see their face.

"Ginny?"

Ginny only nodded, being too afraid to speak. Harry dropped his wand and backed away from her, stopping only when he made it to the shadowy corner of his room. He sank to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing softly, becoming afraid of himself and what he had almost done.

Ginny walked slowly toward him and knelt at his side. She wrapped her small arms at his pale frame. She rocked him back and forth like a mother would to her child as she whispered comforting words to him, trying to tell him that it was ok.

After a few minutes, Harry dozed off in her arms.

When Harry awoke hours later, it was deep into the night. Harry was in only his boxers and he was under the covers of his bed. His glasses were on his bedside table so his vision was a little foggy but he still saw a red-haired someone leave the room.

Harry reached over for his glasses and placed them on his face. He sat up in his bed and looked around. The shades to his room were thrown open and the full moon was shining in. There was a beautiful phoenix on the end of his bed and when it noticed Harry was awake, it began singing softly. One thought reached Harry's mind. Dumbledore.

"'Lo Fawkes."

The beautiful bird took flight and landed on Harry's lap where he began singing again. Harry looked to the door and saw Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway, watching him. What shocked Harry the most was that she was leaning back into Ron's arms. This stung Harry to the core and tears welled up in his eyes. In the same style he would with his wand, Harry waved his hand to the door. Even though his wand was across the room, the door closed with a snap and locked.

"Just great."

Harry climbed from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He began the shower and stripped off his boxers. He climbed into the shower with waters at a near volcanic temperature. As the high pressure stream slammed into his body, his muscles instantly relaxed. He felt at ease at once. He washed his hair and body quickly, stepping out, turning off the water on his way.

He stepped into his room again, only a towel covering his naked form. His hair was wet and his muscular chest and washboard stomach were covered in small droplets of water. He jumped slightly when he heard a soft wolf whistle from behind him. He spun around, rage in his eyes, to see Hermione admiring his body.

"Quidditch has done you good, Harry."

Harry blushed so deeply that it carried down his chest and stomach, making its way under his towel.

"Hermione? What are you doing in here?" His eyes grew in anger. "Won't Ron get jealous?"

"Why would Ron get jea —"Harry cut her off.

"Why do you think I shut the door in your faces?"

She looked surprised.

"Harry? What do you think is going on between me and Ron?"

"I know you two are dating. Now please leave. It's hard enough that I already lost you. I can't keep thinking of you and Ron."

She rose and quickly closed the distance between them. She raised her arm as if to slap him, but instead placed it on the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her. Hermione pressed her lips to his softly before pulling away with a frown.

"Ron was only comforting me. I was worried sick about you. I'm sorry."

She made to leave but was stopped by Harry's arm on hers.

"Stay. Please. Just give me a minute."

He walked quickly to his dresser and grabbed some clothes before making his way back into the bathroom. A minute later he emerged, wand in hand. He had on a pair of black socks, slightly baggy black jeans, and an emerald green muscle shirt that showed off the fruits of his Quidditch training six nights a week all school year. He looked towards the grate where a fire was now roaring. Hermione was seated on a nearby couch, a sketch book of Harry's in her hands. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and smiled at her.

"Admiring my handiwork?"

"These are magnificent, Harry!"

She flipped open to a drawing of Hermione in Harry's arms as they lay on a couch by a roaring flame.

"Harry . . . . "

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I can make this move like a wizards' photo if you want, Harry."

Harry nodded lightly and Hermione pulled out her wand. She placed the tip on the paper and recited a spell under her breath. Soft gold light spread from the wand tip like a spiders web, engulfing the page. It faded, leaving a moving picture that showed Harry and Hermione in a tangle of limbs and lips.

"Well. Muggles are wrong. Pictures speak a lot less then a thousand words these days. They didn't say two words to us."

The picture versions of Harry and Hermione glared up at their counterparts, gave a curt, "Hello." and went back to their snogging. Hermione laughed and scooted over, laying on top of Harry and pulling his arms around her. She sighed contently. Harry pulled her closer and tears began to stream down his cheeks slowly.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mione. I'm just happy."

She turned around in his arms and leaned up, kissing him a little deeper this time.

"I'll always be here for you, Harry."

Harry pulled her closer and held her tight. They gazed into the fireplace, kissing softly a few times, before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

In another part of the house, Ginny was crying into Ron's chest.

"Ron . . I love him! But he was calling for Hermione in his sleep and they were making out when I went to check on him."

"I know Gin. I know . . ."


End file.
